The Great War part1:THE TRUTH
by BeastlyXninja
Summary: A war has been raging through the two great clans Stormclan and marshclan.When the two apprentices Fallenpaw and Stormpaw follow the raiding party they get captured and find a breathtaking truth.


Stormclan vs Marshclan It was early in the morning Fallenpaw just walked out of the den to feel the cold winds greet him. Another day in fear of Marshclan being attacked he thought.  
>Walking tothe fresh kill pile he kept his ears pricked for it was not the first time they were attacked in the camp."Hi,Fallenpaw"said his best friend his silver pelt was more thicker than ."Hi"Fallenpaw replied"you sleep alright your fur looks messier than usual".His friend let out a twitch of amusement in silence they walked over to the fresh kill pile."I wonder how the war is going"said Stormpaw knew how he felt the warriors leader and deputy fought at the middle of the territories trying to draw the enemies back."Hey Stormpaw maybe we should go help out with the war"the apprentice asked as he washed his the silver tom replied"No that would just get us killed hows that help the clan"he was going to argue but his mentor DarkClaw cut him off with a slash acroos his head with his claws sheathed."Always be prepared for a fight Fallenpaw Honestly i thought i taught you better"his mentor scolded"Sorry"said Fallenpaw"hey Staormpaw since your mentor is in the war do you wanna train with me"?"Sure"the apprentice replied"can I"Darkclaw just said"Fine"with a the next couple of hours they fought in the training hollow.<br>Then all the sudden they heard a yowl of pain coming from camp."Come on"said Stormpaw very quickly.  
>He followed Stormpaw all the way to camp,but then he stopped."Stormpaw"he asked he looked exactly where his friends vision layed and gasped when he saw what it other clans leader Tigerstar standing over his Mother thought the leader was about to spring at him with claws unsheathed but just stared at him with caring eyes and suddenly,<br>his mentor Darkclaw rammed into him but the leader yowled and Stormpaw followed them even though they were filled with shock and did he get around the warriors he thought?They had got so caught up in the chase they noticed the scent of the warriors was right behind they turned around the warriors started laughing"What to do with these kits the mousbrained cats went right in front of us".Then one of the cats sprang at them. The apprentices quickly unsheathed there claws jumped to the side and raked both of there claws down the cats side ,when the cats jaws turned around as quick as a snake and bit the apprentice in his leg and held on even after he let out a earsplitting a tabby tom with yellow eyes let out a command"Let go of the apprentice now Snakejaw"!Immedietaly the cat let go and went into the crowd without argument amazed at both the obediance of the other clans and there leaders mercy."Take them to the camp"he ordered the cats with no argument they already knew who was going to do it."Except for this one"  
>he said talking about Fallenpaw"I will talk to this one".When everyone was settled he said "Hello son".<br>"What"asked Fallenpaw in shock"I'm not your son"!Tigerstar then said "I should of known mothtail to have told you that".Fallenpaw didnt understand how he knew so much about his clan."You see before the war"he continued"I was in your clan before you were born though they said I had murdered your mom and Cloudpelt because i came back from the Hunting party without them and for three days they didnt see them".Fallenpaw guessed that every part of this was hurting him because he had hid it so long."They exiled me but they didnt know that Mothtail had her kits and did not come back because she wasnt strong enough but when she did come bsck they asked me to join Marshclan but then i saw that your mother had fell in love with your leader Rockstar and was already about to have kits"he said with such anger he didnt think that this was helping the leader."i did not want to join the clan after what i had seen the deputy Redstorm said that i was mad for saying no i walked back into the darker parts of the forest the deputy was mousebrained enough to follow me and tried to kill me but i turned him into crowfood and immedietaly went to Stormclan they excepted me as leader and then this war came".  
>"Wait that means Stormpaw is my"was going to finish but Tigerstar beat him to it"is your brother"<br>Hope you all liked my first story. 


End file.
